deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omnicube1/Irish Army Rangers vs. Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza
Irish Army Rangers, not your typical Irish leprechauns, the IAR's elite skills help preserve the term "Erin Go Bragh", vs. Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza, Italy's specialized police division comprised of the daring and patriotic. Who is deadliest? BATTLE Irish Army Rangers Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza Five NOCDS operatives are in an armory performing weapons check, exhausted after a hostage crisis took place in a nearby school. "Sto pensando di ritirarsi presto (I'm thinking about retiring soon)," states the NOCDS squad leader. Suddenly the wall in front of him explodes sending in a cloud of dust into the room. "Pensionamento o la morte? (Retirement or death?)" questions the intruding IAR member. He then orders his men to open fire. A NOCDS member is struck dozens of times from the rangers' Steyr AUGs and FN Minimis. The remaining law-enforcement agents grab weapons off the walls. One rises up from a desk firing his ARX-160 killing an Irish Ranger. The NOCDS squad leader pumps his Franchi SPAS-12 and fires, but misses. An IAR member fires his SIG Sauer P228 at him; he is struck twice in the stomach, but luckily he is wearing his Kevlar vest. The old Italian pumps his shotgun again and fires. killing his assailant. A Ranger fires his FN Minimi in full automatic, sending papers to the floor and ripping up the plaster off the walls. A NOCDS agent pops up from a flipped metal table and fires his Sako TRG at the Irish machine-gunner. He is struck and drops his FN Minimi. He stumbles down and pants heavily. He picks up a Benelli M3T and rushes forward, firing his shotgun at the sniper. The sniper is struck three times, his body torn apart. The Irishmen collapses from his fatal wound. Two IAR Rangers move toward their fallen comrade, firing their Steyr AUGs. The bullets are able to carve through a NOCDS' cover, peppering him with 5.56 rounds. The NOCDS squad leader fires his Beretta Px4 Storm killing one of the Rangers. A fellow law-enforcement agent regroups with his leader. "Prendi il tuo culo là fuori! (Get your ass out there!)" demands the leader. The NOCDS agent moves forward, firing his ARX-160 and kills a Ranger. However, the Irish squad leader trips the NOCDS agent. He points a M3T at his head and blows it off. He stands up and aims his shotgun at the NOCDS squad leader and fires. He walks over but discovers it was a decoy, he left his helmet behind!. The old Italian kicks the Irishman over who falls on his back. He draws his Px4 Storm and points it at the Ranger. "La morte o la morte? (Death or death?)" he asks. He then pulls the trigger five times, landing five rounds into the chest and head of the Ranger. Next match-up will be: Napoleon Bonaparte, the French emperor who cleverly used his family and friends as instruments in his Napoleonic Wars, vs. George Washington, our nation's first president and commander-in-chief who helped grant America the independence she deserved Category:Blog posts